


【翔润】你从山中来23

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】你从山中来23

第二天一大早，姑获鸟就带着阴阳师江户离开了。而松本润醒来后，踏出房门，感受到了鼻尖上的一点凉意。

下雪了。

神无月还未过，这雪来得，怎么说都不同寻常。

松本润伸出手指去接触那雪花，可那能燃起狐火的指尖，平日里温度也高于寻常，雪花还没等落上去，就“倏”地消失了。

他有些失望地捻了捻手指，莫名有些怀念还未化形时，在雪地里自由打滚的日子。

“润？”熟悉的声音将松本润从往昔的回忆中拉出，是樱井翔回来了，带着一身有些奇怪的气息。

他靠近松本润的时候，松本润觉得自己后背上的汗毛都微微立了起来。

这样的本能反应，实在是太奇怪了。

还没等松本润把这事给琢磨明白，樱井翔就认真地研究起了空中飘落的雪花。

“这场雪有问题。”阴阳师十分笃定的语气。

“嗯？”松本润看向他，敏锐地觉得，樱井翔所说的“问题”，恐怕不是雪下得太早了这么简单。

“八成跟我们这次的委托有关。”樱井翔也没卖关子，直接给松本润解了惑。

松本润却心中一凛，他都没有办法从这些小雪花中察觉出有什么妖气，那樱井翔是怎么做到的？

跟他昨天晚上的消失有关系吗？

“翔君，你昨天晚上去哪了啊？”松本润仗着自己现在“失忆”什么都不懂，直接就问了出来。

“找辉夜姬谈心去了，她还说下次要我把小润带上。”但樱井翔并没有直接回答，他哄孩子似的说完，还屈起手指刮了刮松本润的鼻子。

“哼！”松本润皱皱鼻子，转身跑回了屋里，似乎是明知道樱井翔说谎还不耐烦和他计较的模样。

松本润不知道，他转身离开的时候，樱井翔深深地看着他的背影。

那眼神中，犹豫有之，挣扎有之，最后却只剩下了隐瞒。

本来依照江户的意思，是他们两个稍作休整后，就动身上山，争取早日把雪女给解决掉，以免出现更多的受害者。

樱井翔在江户没离开的时候答应得好好的，可等人一走，他就改变了计划，带着松本润，先沿着山麓走遍了有男人失踪的五个村子，几乎是挨家挨户地走访，将情况都了解得清清楚楚了以后，才做了上山的打算。

这一走访，就又耽搁了五六天的时间。而且这五六天里，樱井翔还有三个晚上不在。

松本润依然不知道他去了哪里。

第一次的打听没有得到正面回答以后，松本润就不再期望从樱井翔嘴里问出结果了，他试过偷偷跟踪阴阳师，可每次都在对方刚出了房门之后，就跟丢了。

樱井翔仿佛人间蒸发，了无踪迹。

松本润怀疑自己的行踪暴露了，可第二天旁敲侧击的打听，见樱井翔一副完全不知情的样子，他又打消了自己的这个念头。

本来樱井翔打算休整一天，调整好状态再上山的，可一个突如其来的事件，打乱了他的计划。

又有男人失踪了。

他们走访的这最后一个村子，调查完他们想知道的，才刚刚是下午，樱井翔正和松本润整理着新添置的行李，就有一个年轻的妇人，后背背着一个，手里拉着一个，哭哭啼啼地来找樱井翔了。

进了门就要“阴阳师大人快快救命。”

妇人的一儿一女，一个五岁，一个两岁，正是什么也不懂还喜欢玩闹的年纪，担心他们把刚整理好的药材给弄乱或者误食，也见那妇人一门心思要说事，樱井翔就把两个小家伙丢给了松本润，让他看孩子。

松本润老大的不情愿，小孩子一看见他就哭，他也最不耐烦带孩子。樱井翔面带警告地瞥了他一眼，就让他怂兮兮地老实听话了。

变回原形用尾巴卷着两个小不点不让他们乱跑，松本润渐渐回过味来，怎么樱井翔看了他一眼，就把他吓得不敢提反对意见了？

难道是失忆的白纸小狐狸演多了，入戏太深的缘故？

个弱鸡阴阳师，我他妈凭什么怕他啊？！

想了半天，松本润只能将之归咎于那个不平等的式神契约了，他有些愤愤，等我把你的心骗到手的，我一定要你乖乖撕毁契约，然后跪下管我叫爸爸！

松本润在脑子里碎碎念，心不在焉地陪孩子玩，年轻妇人和樱井翔的对话零零星星地飘入他的耳朵，渐渐吸引了他的注意力。

年轻妇人说话琐碎又没逻辑，松本润默默替她总结了一边，总算是知道了她说的到底是什么。

她夫家姓成田，家里有三个孩子，大儿子十岁，二儿子五岁，小女儿刚刚两岁。

成田家是药农兼猎户，但是以上山采药为主，打猎也只能打个兔子山鸡什么的，成田没什么本事，连野猪都杀不死。

大儿子八岁以后就当了父亲的帮手，父子两个每次都结伴上山。

两天前，丈夫和大儿子下山后十分兴奋，说是发现了一片稀有的草药，需要带着特殊的采摘工具，这些草药能卖一大笔钱，家里来年都不愁吃喝了。

成田夫人听丈夫这么说，当然十分欣喜，她给丈夫和大儿子准备好上山的行囊和采摘草药的工具，第二天一早，就将他们送出了门。

可今天中午，她等来的，却是自己一只手冻成冰雕，发着高烧神志不清的大儿子。

小男孩的右手从手肘部分开始，就变成了晶莹剔透的寒冰，他跌跌撞撞从村口跑进来的时候，就有人通知了成田夫人。

男孩子还保留着最后一丝清明，在见到妈妈后，就倒下了。他额头滚烫，不停地说着胡话。

被搬到家里后，温度上升融化了他身上的雪花，也让他的右手彻底地化成了透明的水。

血水从手臂的断口处缓缓渗出，见到这情形的医者不难想象，如果温度近一步回升，流血的速度，就一定会比现在快很多。

断臂被迅速包扎，汤药被煎好喂下，嘱托邻居看顾一下大儿子后，成田夫人就拉着两个小的来找樱井翔了。

“不要过来，不要过来，父亲，全是冰，冷，好冷，父亲不动了，银色头发的妖怪……”成田夫人眼神发直地念叨着大儿子嘴里的胡话，这破碎的言语被妇人又轻又细的嗓音念出来，听得人瘆得慌。

“夫人，你别急，带我们去看看你的大儿子，好吗？”樱井翔语气温和又缓慢地安慰着成田夫人，在他低沉嗓音的安抚下，成田夫人渐渐冷静了下来，眼神恢复了清明。

“哦哦，好，跟我来，多谢大人，多谢大人……”成田夫人在前面领路，樱井翔示意松本润，带着两个小的跟上。

小马驹一样大的白狐狸拖着八条毛蓬蓬的大尾巴在村子里走过，吸引了无数人来围观。

松本润恼火这些村民看猴戏一样的行为，却又无可奈何，小崽子们一见他化作人形就哭。不想被魔音灌耳，这一路，松本润就只能用尾巴卷着俩孩子，让他们骑在自己后背上。

到了成田家，樱井翔查看了一下那个可怜的孩子，安慰了成田夫人两句，就示意松本润可以走了。

松本润当即放下孩子，忙不迭地化作人形跟着樱井翔离开了。

“怎么样？”松本润主动询问。

“袭击了那孩子的雪女不太对劲，恐怕比两个以津真天还难对付。”樱井翔摇了摇头，面露忧色。

“你是怎么看出来的？”松本润却关心起了另一个问题。

“最近新学的小手段，”樱井翔不欲多解释，“咱们待会儿就上山。这样的雪女，你怕不怕，润？”

“哈，有本事她就把我的火都冻在她的冰里。”松本润冷笑一声，十分不屑的样子。

“你有信心应付就好。”樱井翔笑了一下，十分奇特的是，他表现得比松本润还要成竹在胸。

和以前那个心知肚明自己没什么本事还要硬着头皮上的阴阳师，简直判若两人。

松本润虽然对他获得实力的方式犯嘀咕，但不得不承认，还是这样的樱井翔比较让人安心，尤其是在战斗的时候，他们被什么家伙莫名其妙干掉的概率终于是降低了许多。

将所有行李打包，阴阳师和式神，就向着富士山进发了。

山里果然有古怪。

火红的枫叶上落着皑皑白雪，即使穿上了雪履，也深一脚浅一脚地行路艰难。

仿佛是秋意正浓之时，就倏忽成了隆冬，晶莹的薄冰裹着青草黄菊，宛若琉璃烧制的皇族贡品。

天空中没有飞鸟，雪地里没有野兽，一切都是那么的美丽，静谧，且……

诡异。

似乎冰雪覆盖的山林间，生机已全部断绝。

一开始，松本润觉得樱井翔在带着他漫无目的的瞎走，因为这片冰天雪地间，雪女的气息忽远忽近，让他抓不住踪迹。

但渐渐地，他发现，他们两个越走，天气就越冷，乌云开始遮蔽太阳，北风扫过，天空中开始飘落零星的雪花。

樱井翔在慢慢接近核心地带。

此时，这个疑惑又浮上松本润的心头——樱井翔这家伙，到底是怎么做到的？

“翔君，怎么越走越冷啊？”吸吸鼻子，松本润决定不再自己瞎琢磨。

“因为越来越接近雪女的老巢了。”没想到樱井翔直接回答了他，满脸严肃的样子。

“那为什么在我的感知中，雪女的气息一直飘忽不定？”

“哦，我忘了你还不会。”樱井翔说完，就用匕首尖刺破了松本润的食指，挤出了一粒血珠，“用妖气抓住一缕雪女的气息，然后让你的血和这缕气息结合，仔细闻闻，你就能追踪到雪女的大致位置了。”

松本润照做了一遍，果然，雪女的气息不再忽近忽远，而是有了具体的方向。

“翔君，你到底还有多少我不知道的本事？”松本润满脸狐疑地看着他。

“等到此间事了，我就把这些都告诉你。”樱井翔眼含深意地回看松本润，“相对的，润，你也要和我说实话，你的记忆，到底恢复了多少。”

樱井翔的最后一句话，让松本润的后背有一瞬间的紧绷，不过他很快就放松了下来，“嗨，我这不是还没找到好时机跟你说么……”

借口还没找完，阴阳师就抬手打断了松本润接下来的话。

樱井翔警惕的眼神望着某个方向，松本润发现，风雪变大了。

雪花越来越大，越来越多，寒风越来越疾，越来越冷。铅云低垂，压抑得仿佛心跳都缓慢了下来。

扑通，扑通，沉闷地撞击着胸膛。

“窸窸窣窣”的声音从四面八方传来，夹杂着一个女人低哑的喃喃自语，短促而混乱。

“去死……去死……男人都去死……你也去死……他也去死……死……”

这恶毒的诅咒似的话语，越来越响，越来越近。

风雪随着声音变大，能见度以肉眼可见的速度降低着。

“两个男人……都死……都死吧……一个骗子……两个骗子……全都是骗子……”

这么大的暴风雪，樱井翔准备的燃烧符已经点不燃了，他只能捏出一颗提前搓好的药丸子塞进嘴里，以免自己的衣服无法抵御严寒。

松本润手托着一团苍蓝色的狐火，保持着他周围的温度。樱井翔慢慢后退，两个人的后背，靠到了一起。

“我用狐火把结界张开吧，要不然太冷了，时间长了会冻死的！”松本润凑到樱井翔耳边急声道，话都快被这疾风吹散。

“不行，那样消耗太大了，润。”樱井翔却断然拒绝。他知道，擅长用火的妖狐并不会被区区雪女给冻死，松本润的这个提议，完全是为了他。

即使这样危机的情况下，樱井翔的心里还是美滋滋的。

看，小润还是在乎我的。

“可是……”松本润还想坚持。

“没有可是。润，你相信我吗？”樱井翔脚下一错，就迎面将松本润给抱在了怀里，眼睛定定地望着他。

“我……”松本润有些慌乱，不知道樱井翔这是突然弄哪一出，但看着对方坚定的、仿佛一切尽在掌握的眼神，他却鬼使神差地点了头。

“我信。”

“那好，待会儿我让你用狐火烧什么方位，你就烧哪里，我会让你脱离危险的，相信我。”

樱井翔又强调了一遍。

然后，松本润就看见，樱井翔原本深栗色的瞳仁，变成了比夜还要深沉的纯黑。

黑色的瞳仁骤然扩大，几乎看不见了眼白。

——TBC


End file.
